Horrifying Metal (portal and fnaf crossover)
by lex1013
Summary: Dem just got a assistant job with Mike at Freddy's. But on Night 5, the paradox begins. Portal is owned by Valve. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon. My only ideas were the OC. Originally from my blog dubbed as Skypemare.


CHAPTER 1: (It All Begins Here)

4:00 a.m.  
"Mike, i think we're screwed!" Demuoi (de-mo) exclaimed.  
Mike Schmidt and Demoui Fitzgerald were sort of a duo at FFP.  
The night guard duo.

Demuoi: SHUT THE FREAKING DOOR MIKE!  
Mike: I'm working on it!

Demoui knew Night 5 was bad.  
He didn't want to get stuffed into a Freddy suit because  
he already knew what happened to his brother, Jeremy when he was  
a night guard.

Dem (we're calling him dem for now k? k.):  
This bloody tablet won't work!

 _We're dead meat,_ they both thought.

Dem: Thank Lord i brought my life-preserving leaf at least.  
Mike: How does that work?

Dem: You rip a small part of the leaf and it preserves your soul and body.  
It would probably be useful in case we come close to death.

Mike: I agre-OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT GOLDEN THING?  
Dem: That golden thing...it's me.  
Mike: The golden thing is you?  
Dem: No. I saw the words IT'S ME.

Golden Freddy: RWTYAGRYVNYUBGYUTGAYUN-0000101010101010111010101001010!  
Mike: AHH!

Mike went out after Golden Freddy screamed at him.

Dem: He's out for 3 hours.  
It's up to me then.

(2 hours later)

Dem: OH GAW-  
Foxy: -RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(1 hour later)

Mike: Huh?  
Mike: Where'd Dem go?

DING DONG!

Mike: IT'S 6 AM!

Chapter 2: MECHANICAL?

(3 hours later)

Dem: owwwuhhhhh...  
Dem: I think i'm dead now...  
Dem: I better pinch myself to check...

(pinch)

Dem: Nope, not a dream...  
Dem looked at his right arm.  
He was still human.

Dem: I'M ALIVE!  
Dem: Wonder if my left arm looks the same.

He looked and it didn't look HUMAN.  
It looked more...mechanical?

Dem: HOW THE BLOODY HECK IS MY LEFT ARM MECHANICAL?!

Mike: Hey De-WOAH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?  
Dem: I don't know. I just found out what my left arm looked like.

Mike: I see that. But there's something wrong with your right leg.  
Dem looked down and saw the mechanical leg.  
Dem: WHAT THE CRAP? THIS IS BLOODY CREEPY?

Mike rushes down to the hospital for an x-ray of Dem.

Mike: Hey Dem! Come here!  
Dem: Yeah?  
Mike: Your x-ray looks like...you have a endoskeleton inside of you?

Dem: BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I SHOULD BE DEAD!  
Mike: Yeah, you should. It doesn't look like you have any organs.  
Dem: HOW AM I ALIVE?

Mike: You also woke up during a flatline.  
Dem: A FLATLINE SHOULD MEAN I AM DEAD!  
Mike: YES I KNOW IT SHOULD MEAN THAT YOU  
ARE DEAD!

Mike: We're at FFP now.  
Dem (sarcastically): Great. Just great. Now we'll probably die.  
Mike: Seriously Dem?

Dem: I'm just saying Mike!  
Mike: Hey CEO!  
CEO: Hey Mike Schmidt, and who are you i suppose?  
Mike: Dem, meet the CEO. CEO, meet Demoui or Dem, for short.  
Dem: Hi!  
CEO: Well Mike, "Dem" looks...very odd. Is he even human?  
Dem: Um, yes i AM human! Why do you have homicidal animatronics?  
CEO: They aren't homicidal!  
Mike: Does the fact he has a mechanical left arm AND right leg mean PROOF?

CEO: Show me an X-ray.

(Mike shows the CEO Dem's X-ray)

CEO: How IS he alive? He has an endoskeleton in him and have no organs!  
Dem and Mike: I KNOW RIGHT?  
CEO: Dem, where did this endoskeleton in your body come from?  
Dem: All i remember is that Foxy tried to stuff me into a spare Freddy and..and  
that didn't work, so he shoved the...endoskeleton thingy through me and i went  
out for 5 hours and found myself on my porch from 4 to 9 am.

CEO: Hmm, i think our company usually programmed the spare endoskeleton in you with a A.I.  
Dem: I HAVE ARTIFICAL INTELLIGENCE INSIDE OF ME?  
CEO: I'm afraid to say so, but yes.  
Dem: FIX THEIR FREAKING SENSORS! If this happens...AGAIN.  
CEO: Well, we don't have a technician because no one wants to be one here, but i think, and I AM NOT SURE, but i think, they will detect you, Dem as a animatronic. Sorry Mike!  
Mike: Huh? Oh great, thanks A LOT!  
Mike: Well, at least Dem won't have to worry.  
CEO: However Dem, who is your brother?  
Dem: Jeremy Fitzgerald.

CEO: That was our previous night guard.  
Dem: AND i know he's probably stuffed inside a spare FREDDY.  
CEO: Look Dem, i don't know HOW you know this but, our animatronics aren't PERFECT.  
Dem: Yes, i know. Nothing is ever perfect! NOW BLOODY SHUT UP!  
CEO: Geez, you don't need to be that harsh.  
Dem: I wasn't that harsh.  
Mike: He wouldn't EVER be that harsh!  
CEO and Mike: But if Dem wasn't that harsh, it must have been the  
Dem: Artificial intelligence?  
CEO and Mike: Umm, sure.

Chapter 3: Aperture Science?

Dem: Hey Mike, can we visit Aperture Science Labs?  
Mike: Why?  
Dem: I applied for a portal gun.  
Mike: Umm, sure. Just where is this "Aperture Science" place?

Dem: It's 5 blocks away from Freddy's.

(30 minutes later)

Dem: Hello?  
GLaDOS: Who is this?  
Dem: Demoui Fitzgerald. Call me Dem actually.  
GLaDOS: Welcome Dem.  
Mike: Umm, hello?

GLaDOS: Oh another?  
Mike: I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt.  
GLaDOS: The baseball player?  
Mike: No, the night guard.  
GLaDOS: THAT WAS A JOKE. HA-HA. FAT CHANCE.  
Mike: HA-HA indeed.  
GLaDOS: Did you drive Dem here?  
Mike: Yes.  
GLaDOS: Welcome Mike.

Mike and Dem: Woah!  
Mike: It's so big in here.  
Dem: I know where that portal gun is.  
Mike: You do?

Dem: Um, duh! Endoskeleton? AI?  
Mike: Okay, okay.  
Dem: It's in the AI room.  
Mike: I've had enough of AI for 5 days.  
Dem: Dude, don't worry, it's not a ENTERTAINING ANIMATRONIC AI.  
Mike: Whew. Close call.

(Mike and Dem are now greeted by GLaDOS.)

GLaDOS: Hello there. I am GLaDOS, a artificial intelligence.  
Dem: Hey there.  
GLaDOS: You look strange, Dem.  
Dem: I have already explained this with Mike, ok? Tell her, Mike.

(Mike goes ahead and tells why.)

GLaDOS: Okay. I might know how to fi-fI-FI-FI-FI-I'm back.  
Dem: How do i use my portal gun?  
GLaDOS: You change between colors with the color switch and shoot a portal with the shoot button.  
Dem: Thanks GLaDOS!  
GLaDOS: I did what i could.

(Night 6)

Chapter 4: Some Golden Revenge

Dem: Time for some golden revenge cake.  
Mike: How exactly will this work?  
Dem: Well on Night 1 i studied Freddy's character design and made a COMPLETLY EMPTY, meaning no devices and that crap, Freddy suit.  
Dem: They might think of ME as a animatronic, but if you wear my Freddy suit, you'll probably be safe.  
Mike: How would i check the cameras and that?  
Dem: You look out the eyeholes. I designed it to look EXACTLY like Freddy. His eyes are blue, and yours are also blue, so yeah.  
Mike: Good thinking.  
Dem: I know right?  
Now for that SWEET golden revenge!

All the animatronics were in the office, with Dem and Mike/Dem's Freddy  
The power went out and Dem and Mike hid under the desk.

Dem (whispering): I brought my portal gun. If i shoot right...

Dem shot a blue portal under the real Freddy so he would be in a incinerator.  
He already had the orange portal set up.  
Freddy disappeared, then Chica, then Bonnie, then Foxy, and finally Golden Freddy.  
But he missed one. One in a certain jack-in-the-box. The Puppet.

After a while, The Puppet came. Dem tried the aim again and...yes!  
Wait, what the? No. The Puppet's floating!

Dem and Mike: Oh crap.

Chapter 5: MAKE A WISH DEM!

Dem and Mike ran as fast as they could.  
Obviously, Dem was faster.  
Mike ran a fourth slower.  
The Puppet had now caught Mike in Dem's Freddy suit.

Mike: Goodbye Demmmm-m-mmmmmmmm!

Dem ran to a note that said:  
MAKE A WISH DEM!

Dem quickly wished, that this nightmare would end. Nope.  
The Puppet was 8 inches away. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 12 feet. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
Dem had failed.

Wait. Dem wasn't able to be stuffed. If he knew correctly, he could stuff the Puppet!

Chapter 6: Bad Ending (Interlude to Skypemare Part 1)

Dem preserved Mike. He had another special leaf.  
Mike was almost dead before he preserved himself.  
Dem saved Mike. But The Puppet, that Puppet.

Dem returned Mike to the hospital.  
But Mike flat-lined...and woke up?  
Dem had an X-ray of Mike which showed no endoskeleton.  
But if Mike woke up in a flat line state...  
 _No. Please no. I won't allow this timeline_ , Dem thought.  
He knew what to do. Go back in time.

Chapter 7: The End for Once and All. (Prelude to Skypemare - part 2)

It's the day of the 5 murders.  
He was in the safe room.  
Dem was in the safe room with the murderer.  
Dem: It's me, Vincent.  
Vincent: Hello there, Dem.

Dem: I'm from the future. After a weird tragedy.  
Vincent: Okay. Maybe you'll be one...OF THE INCIDENT!

Vincent unleashed a knife and tried to stab it into Dem.

Vincent: What do you have, a force field?  
Dem: Nope. I have a endoskeleton inside me.  
Vincent: THEN YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!  
Dem: YEAH. I KNOW. BUT I'M NOT.

Vincent: Whatever. You won't stop me!  
Dem: Oh really? Because i know those animatronics are poor children souls.  
Vincent: You have gone too far, Dem.  
I'm going to KILL YOU ANYWAY!

Chapter 8: Still Alive  
It was a epic battle.  
Vincent tried to stuff him, but Dem had his portal gun.  
And the endo's AI had cooperated with Dem's human body,  
So Dem was in control. He knew the Puppet was already possessed.  
And the Puppet found that one room.  
Dem: I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER MURDER THOSE 5 CHILDREN!  
Vincent: YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!

Dem lost consciousness.  
But Vincent was now in the spare Freddy.

...

...

...

Chapter 9: The True Ending (FOR REAL!)

?: Hello, hello? Are you awake?

 _That voice...it sounds so familiar,_ Dem thought.

Puppet: Are you awake?  
Dem: huh? who the heck are you?  
Puppet: Hello? What's your name?  
Dem: Demoui. Just call me Dem.  
Puppet: Hello Dem. Why did you harm that guy?  
Dem: I knew something...he was the killer. The murderer all along.  
Dem: He looked familiar. My brother, Jeremy Fitzgerald, saw his face before.  
Dem: He also saw one of his first murders...it was a 10 year old.  
Dem: He hid in the killer's truck. He spied on him.  
Dem: He was peeking through a top or bottom window and saw...  
Dem: the man trying to murder that child in a weird puppeteer strings thing.  
Dem: He saw that man. The man saw Jeremy too.  
Puppet: ...was it 1977?  
Dem: Yeah, it was.  
Puppet: That was me...  
Dem: Oh god, i'm sick nowww...  
He went out...again.

The Puppet went back to the Prize Corner and waited for a child.  
The Puppet: Hello there little child!  
Random Child: U-uh, hi?  
The Puppet: I just wanna ask, do you know someone by the name of...oh what was it? Dem. Yeah, do you know of Dem Fitzgerald.  
Random Child: No...  
Actually, yes.  
The Puppet: How old is he?  
Mike: 13 years.  
The Puppet: Okay. Can you go to the safe room?  
Mike: Sure.

Mike found Dem and sent him back to November 2008.

Mike: Dem?  
Mike: Dem? Deeeeeemmmmmmm? Demoui?  
Dem: Huh?  
Dem: Mike!  
Mike: Dem!

Dem: How did you find me Mike?  
Mike: Some weird animatronic told me where you were.  
Dem: That reminds me, I don't think the murderer Vincent is dead yet.  
Dem: He'll die in...3 minutes and 50 seconds.

Dem travels back to where Vincent is,

Dem: Hi there, Vincent.  
Vincent: Why did you do this to mee?

Dem: Oh really? Just one thing before you die permanently.

Vincent: What?

Dem: .kacb srettel eerhT

The end.


End file.
